


Killing him

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biotechnology, Chemistry, Drama, F/M, Gen, Investigations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Известная писательница Скайлер Ламберт решает попробовать себя в новом жанре — и пишет роман про наркоторговлю. Густаво Фринг, владелец немецкой фармакомпании FrArc Pharma, заключает важную сделку. Реальность и выдумка переплетаются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для WTF Breaking Bad 2015.  
> Работу можно читать и как оридж, и как Тотал-АУ к канону фильма, и как сиквел к моей истории "О героях и убийцах в городе святого Иакова". Максимино Арциньега, естественно, остался жив.

В Мюнхен она прилетела к пяти и еще полтора часа добиралась из аэропорта домой, до самого Пазинг-Оберменцинга. Дорога не утомила — совсем напротив, несмотря на разницу во времени, сейчас Скайлер чувствовала себя как никогда отдохнувшей. Встреча с читателями прошла отлично, ужин с представителями американского издательства _Bantam Books_ — еще лучше.

А после разговора с собственным агентом Скайлер показалось, будто время потекло вспять. Будто ей снова двадцать, она изучает бухгалтерский учет, работает официанткой в Лос-Аламосе и в любое свободное время — даже когда этого времени совсем нет — пишет.

Поэтому все восемь часов полета из Нью-Йорка в Мюнхен Скайлер не сомкнула глаз. Сперва открыла блокнот и принялась записывать идеи, а потом включила ноутбук. Мир снова стал мягкой глиной в ее руках, и Скайлер, как и любой ее коллега, обожала это ощущение.

И только после того как пилот попросил выключить все электронные устройства, Скайлер убрала компьютер и вытянула ноги. Переглянулась со своим соседом по бизнес-классу. Это был ее ровесник, в деловом костюме и в галстуке, и сейчас он тоже спешно запихивал ноутбук в сумку.

— Извините, — обратился он. — Вы Скайлер Ламберт?

Очень хотелось сказать «нет». Вежливо отшить. И больше никаких автографов, подумала Скайлер.

И сдалась.

Мужчина оказался баварцем. Он работал в БМВ, руководил крупным отделом и, несмотря на свою солидную должность, очень любил историческое фэнтези.

— Вы, наверно, уже работаете над новой книгой? — спросил он напоследок, когда самолет уже заходил на посадку.

— Есть кое-какие идеи, — ответила Скайлер. И улыбнулась. — Но пока еще рано говорить.

Сад перед домом лежал в не растаявшем еще снегу: на календаре была середина марта, а весна в Баварии так и не началась.

Проехав в гараж, Скайлер открыла багажник и принялась выгружать пакеты с подарками.

— Давайте я помогу, — предложил Марк. — И машиной вашей сразу займусь.

— Спасибо, — сказала Скайлер.

Пакетов оказалось много, и она надеялась, что Марк не понимает: каждый раз в такой поездке Скайлер пыталась заглушить чувство вины. И покупала все, что могло понравиться детям.

Няня как раз помогала Ангелике и Адель делать уроки, и Скайлер, раздав подарки, впервые за прошедшую неделю смогла пообщаться с дочерьми. Выслушать, что нового у них в школе, и рассказать о своей поездке.

Скайлер даже пообещала, что в следующий раз обязательно возьмет их с собой в Нью-Йорк, и уже скоро ругала себя за легкомыслие.

Уложив Адель и Ангелику спать, Скайлер вышла на веранду.

И снова почувствовала, что энергии меньше не стало. Очень хотелось начать новый роман прямо сейчас: фабулу, основную интригу и краткий план она набросала еще в полете.

Теперь следовало придумать героев и разобраться в их мотивациях.

Приняв душ и переодевшись, Скайлер устроилась на диване прямо перед окном во всю стену, выходившим в сад. В этот час, конечно, за стеклом была лишь вязкая темнота, и даже силуэты деревьев различались с трудом. Скайлер открыла ноутбук и быстро просмотрела почту: в основном текучка. Агент интересовался, как она добралась домой, ну и просил посмотреть очередной договор.

До Лейпцигской книжной ярмарки оставалась неделя. Самое то, чтобы поработать.

Скайлер открыла отдельный файлик, где собиралась описать портреты основных персонажей, и набрала: «Главный герой построил свое дело с нуля».

В этот момент в прихожей послышались шаги — домой вернулся Гас.

От ужина, предложенного фрау Шольц, он отказался. Согласился на кофе и устроился в кресле рядом со Скайлер.

Быстро рассказав ему о своей поездке в Нью-Йорк и о том, что _Bantam Books_ начинает рекламную кампанию и в апреле будет издана первая книга ее трилогии, Скайлер перешла к другим новостям.

— Одна киностудия тоже заинтересовалась.

— Поздравляю, — сказал Гас. — Это будет фильм или сериал?

— Еще не знаю, — Скайлер пожала плечами. — Наверно, небольшой сериал. И потом, я же продала все права издательству. Так что переговоры будут вести они, а не я.

— Судя по твоим роялти (1), это было совершенно правильное решение, — заметил Гас. — Продать права, я имею в виду.

— Да-да, — Скайлер хмыкнула, — представь себе, я не забыла, что это был твой совет. Но это не главное.

— Не главное?

Гас смотрел на нее с интересом.

— Я начинаю новую книгу, — призналась Скайлер.

— Отлично.

— И мне понадобится твоя помощь как эксперта.

— Моя помощь? — Темные зрачки за стеклами очков расширились в удивлении.

— Да. Сейчас объясню. Понимаешь, я собираюсь попробовать себя в другом жанре. Мой агент уже сделал несколько звонков, и все издательства считают, что это шикарная идея. Кое-кто уже прислал мне пробный договор, представляешь?

— Очень интересно, — кивнул Гас. — И что это будет за жанр?

— Криминальная драма, — заявила Скайлер. — Действие будет происходить в США. В общем, я хочу написать роман про мафию, наркоторговлю и войну за рынок метамфетамина. У меня будет очень много вопросов к тебе.

Гас выдержал паузу. Даже снял очки и, вытащив платок из кармана пиджака, протер их.

— Неожиданное решение, — произнес он. — Но я не сомневаюсь, что ты, как хороший автор, справишься и с криминальной драмой. Тем более если твой агент уже смог — или почти смог — продать эту книгу. Только при чем тут я?

— Ну как при чем? — Теперь удивилась Скайлер. — Ты же занимаешься бизнесом. Ты построил химическую компанию. Ты начал свое дело с нуля. В восемьдесят шестом году вы с Максом приехали в Мюнхен...

— Скайлер, все верно, — Гас покачал головой. — Да, я занимаюсь бизнесом. Но я не занимаюсь метамфетамином. И кокаином тоже. И даже к торговле героином я не имею никакого отношения. Моя компания производит лекарства и...

— Не важно. Понимаешь, все, что ты делаешь на работе каждый день, — это как раз то, что мне нужно знать, — продолжила она. — Захват рынка, поиск союзников, уничтожение конкурентов. Какая разница, легальный у тебя бизнес или нет, законы ведь одни и те же!

Некоторое время они молчали, глядя друг на друга.

Пока Скайлер не улыбнулась.

— Ладно, поговорим позже, я и так вижу, что ты устал. Кстати, я так и не спросила, как у тебя дела и почему ты до девяти вечера сидишь в офисе.

Черты лица Гаса на секунду смягчились, а потом он снова нахмурился.

— Все как всегда. Беспокоиться не стоит, но мне нужно было кое-что обсудить с юристами.

— Это из-за той статьи в _Die Zeit_?

— Именно.

— Может, тебе нужно встретиться не с юристами, а с этим Шрейдером?

— Нет, — оборвал ее Гас. — Я не собираюсь читать журналистам лекцию о том, как работают фармакомпании. Я подожду, когда Шрейдера вызовут в суд и объяснят ему, что можно писать в газете, а что нельзя. Ты же видела эту статью?

— Видела, — кивнула Скайлер. — Он назвал твоих представителей «дилерами». Потому что они ходят по больницам и подкупают врачей.

От этих слов Гас нахмурился еще больше.

— Я имела в виду, — поправилась Скайлер, — они объясняют врачам, какие лекарства самые лучшие.

— Это делают все, — сказал Гас. — «Мерк», «Пфайзер», «Новартис», кто угодно. Если хочешь, таковы правила игры. Ты или играешь по этим правилам или закрываешь бизнес. Да, и врачей приходится стимулировать различными способами — ничто в этом мире не дается даром. Но у Шрейдера никогда не хватит смелости — или, возможно, смелости хватит, скорее, ресурсов — следить за представителями «Новартис».

— Потому что они способны выплатить штраф в миллиард долларов и не сильно переживают по этому поводу.

— Да, — согласился Гас. — Так что Шрейдер гоняется за моими людьми.

— Для фармакомпании среднего размера у вас очень широкая сеть распространения, — заметила Скайлер. — И эти твои дилеры... извини, представители... они очень... активные. Все это привлекает внимание. Шрейдера в том числе.

— У меня ушло пятнадцать лет, чтобы наладить эту сеть, — заметил Гас. — И, между прочим, мои представители распространяют только хорошие лекарства. У меня нет фабрик в Индии или Китае, все наши лекарства производятся в Германии и Чехии, мы соблюдаем строжайшие нормы качества, все наши заводы выдержали сотню аудитов. Я продаю только качественный продукт. В отличие от многих других фармакомпаний, для которых это не важно. И именно это мои представители объясняют врачам. Почему про скандал с _GlaxoSmithKline_ и вакциной от свиного гриппа все забыли?

— Пройдет месяц, и все забудут и про эту дурацкую статью тоже, — заметила Скайлер.

— Не все так просто, — Гас опять покачал головой.

— Что случилось?

— Две недели назад я был в Брюсселе. Ужинал с одним человеком из Еврокомиссии. Они как раз готовят одну неприятную директиву, и мне нужно было объяснить ему...

— Как функционирует твой бизнес?

— Да, — кивнул Гас. — Как вообще функционирует бизнес и как эти директивы вредят. А сегодня я узнал, что у Шрейдера есть фотографии...

— Боже мой, — вздохнула Скайлер. — И он уже пишет вторую статью?

— Пишет. Поэтому его надо остановить.

Скайлер кивнула. Очень хотелось сменить тему — и сделать так, чтобы Гас перестал злиться из-за этих дрязг.

Она накрыла его руку своей ладонью и сжала пальцы.

— Все будет хорошо, — сказала Скайлер.

— Будет, — ответил он, глядя куда-то вперед.

Впрочем, руку он высвободил и теперь сам гладил ее пальцы.

— Наверно, есть и что-нибудь хорошее? — спросила Скайлер.

Теперь Гас повернул к ней голову.

— Да, — кивнул он. — Мы заключаем сделку с _Biovision_.

— Ого, — ответила Скайлер. — Вы все-таки решили их купить?

Гас пожал плечами.

— Они хотят двести пятьдесят миллионов евро. Да, со всеми патентами и с этим их новым лекарством, которое сейчас проходит клинические испытания, третья фаза.

— Отлично. Но двести пятьдесят миллионов?..

— Я плачу шестьдесят, — продолжил объяснять Гас. — Остальное дадут инвесторы. Ждем конца клинических испытаний и выводим новое лекарство на рынок. И после этого получаем по сорок–сорок пять миллионов каждый год, пока патент в силе. Это как минимум четыреста миллионов евро. 

— Неплохо, — сказала Скайлер. — Но тебе что-то не нравится?

— Мне не нравится, что _Biovision_ пытается давить. Если мы не подпишем договор в ближайшие месяцы, они пойдут к следующему покупателю. Причем это будет «Ленц-Майер» или даже «Новартис».

— Может, они просто блефуют?

— У нас есть инсайдер в «Новартис», и он подтвердил, что представители _Biovision_ действительно были в Базеле в феврале. И в то, что касается возможного участия «Ленц-Майер», я тоже верю — их годовой оборот в десять раз выше моего.

Гас помолчал, затем продолжил:

— Но это хорошая сделка. Совет директоров безоговорочно за.

— А что говорит Норман? Кристоф Норман, твой CEO?

— Кристоф, конечно, за. Нам нужен новый продукт для европейского рынка. И чем быстрее, тем лучше.

— Понятно, — кивнула Скайлер. — И что теперь?

— Мы подпишем предварительный договор, — ответил Гас. — И начнем процедуру дью-дилидженс (2). Все эти аудиты и проверки займут месяца четыре.

— Хочешь еще кофе?

Гас кивнул и Скайлер, высвободив руку, поднялась. Дошла до кухни — фрау Шольц, похоже, уже легла спать — и включила кофеварку.

Эти слова Гаса — «четыре месяца» — все еще звучали в голове Скайлер.

Как раз хватит, чтобы написать роман.

Нужно только разобраться в мотивации главного героя, решила она. Представить его для начала. Какой он и почему он такой. И тогда все пойдет быстро.

Тридцать–сорок тысяч слов в месяц — легко.

Даже с Лейпцигской книжной ярмаркой. Даже с этими бесконечными интервью.

Скайлер вернулась с двумя чашечками. Одну поставила перед Гасом, вторую перед собой.

Встала за его креслом и положила руки ему на плечи.

— Тебе все-таки что-то не нравится, — сказала Скайлер.

— Мой помощник сказал, что все это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, — признался Гас.

— Твой помощник?

— Да, — ответил Гас. — Понимаешь, найти новый продукт и увести его из-под носа конкурентов очень сложно. Но Кристоф за, совет директоров за, все мои консультанты наперебой советуют не терять эту возможность.

— Значит, нужно поговорить с кем-то еще, — посоветовала Скайлер.

Уселась на широкую боковину кресла и приобняла Гаса.

— С кем? — спросил он, поворачивая голову.

Скайлер выдержала паузу. И произнесла то, что, по ее мнению, являлось самой невероятной банальностью.

— Обсуди это с Максом.

Гас покачал головой.

— После того как я закрыл тот завод в Штутгарте, Максимино сказал, что больше ничего не хочет слышать о бизнесе и моих сделках.

— Я помню, — кивнула Скайлер. — Но ты бы мог попробовать.

— Я уже пробовал.

— Если ты в состоянии объяснить чиновнику из Еврокомиссии, как функционирует твой бизнес, почему ты не можешь объяснить это Максу?

— Потому что это сложнее.

Скайлер вздохнула. Обняла его еще крепче.

— Ну хорошо. А завтра ты ведь дома?

— Завтра я дома, — ответил Гас. — Поработаю с бумагами.

— Отлично. А я, наверно, начну писать, — Скайлер помедлила. — Если смогу придумать главного героя.

— А что с ним не так?

— Мне нужен какой-то прототип, — объяснила она. — Это будет человек, который построил свой бизнес с нуля. И теперь он должен оберегать этот бизнес от конкурентов — от мексиканского наркокартеля, например. Вот как ты сейчас рассказывал про «Новартис» и «Ленц-Майер». У них много денег, и они могут сорвать любую сделку.

Гас кивнул.

— Именно так, — согласился он.

— Именно так, — повторила Скайлер за ним. — Слушай...

Мозаика вдруг сложилась у нее в голове: все было так просто и очевидно.

Как же она сразу не поняла?

— Я буду писать главного героя с тебя, — заявила Скайлер.

— Нет, — возразил Гас. — Ни в коем случае. Мне не нравится эта идея.

Он подался вперед, точно хотел стряхнуть с себя ее руки. Оперся о столик, сцепил пальцы и положил на них подбородок.

Скайлер встала с боковины. Устроилась на диване, взяла чашечку, и вот тогда Гас повернул голову в ее сторону.

— Я запрещаю тебе это делать, — добавил он.

— Запрещаешь? — удивилась Скайлер. — Ты? Мне?

И рассмеялась.

 

(1) Роялти — в данном случае авторский гонорар, причитающийся держателю авторских прав, принадлежащей другому лицу интеллектуальной собственности (патента, товарного знака, произведения искусства) за каждую публикацию, публичное воспроизведение, распространение или другое использование его произведения. 

(2) Дью-дилидженс (англ. Due diligence) — процедура составления объективного представления об объекте инвестирования, включающая в себя оценку инвестиционных рисков, независимую оценку объекта инвестирования, всестороннее исследование деятельности компании, комплексную проверку её финансового состояния и положения на рынке.


	2. Часть 2

Когда Гас открыл глаза, за окном все еще было темно.

Он повернул голову: часы показывали полседьмого. Как всегда. Когда бы Гас ни ложился, он все равно просыпался в это время.

Гас сел в кровати, растирая глаза. Уже собирался встать, когда почувствовал руку Скайлер у себя на запястье.

— Ты же не едешь в офис сегодня? — спросила Скайлер.

— Нет, — ответил Гас.

Повернулся и склонился над ней, целуя ее, а в следующее мгновение Скайлер обняла его одной рукой за шею, а второй за талию, притягивая к себе...

...Приняв душ, Гас спустился в столовую в четверть восьмого. Фрау Шольц как раз приготовила завтрак.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался он с Адель и Ангеликой.

В том, чтобы вставать рано, было много пользы: например, по утрам он мог видеть своих детей.

Хотя бы иногда.

Обратившись к фрау Шольц, Гас пояснил:

— Скайлер еще отдыхает.

— Конечно. Вам овсянку или яичницу с тостами?

— Мне как всегда, — ответил Гас. Посмотрел на дочерей с тарелками каши. — Хорошо. Сегодня овсянку.

— Как скажете.

Когда они заканчивали завтракать, в столовой появился Марк.

— Ну что, готовы? — спросил он у Адель и Ангелики.

— Марк, — окликнул его Гас, — не нужно. Я сегодня сам отвезу их в школу. А вот вы их заберете вечером.

Улыбнулся дочерям. Те глядели на него с некоторым удивлением.

— Вы сами?.. — Марк осекся. — Ах да, конечно. Тогда я вам запишу адрес, хорошо? Прямо в GPS добавлю...

Гас перевел на него взгляд — и тот мгновенно отступил на шаг.

— Марк, я знаю, в какую школу ходят мои дети.

— Извините.

— Все в порядке, — кивнул Гас. — Адель, Ангелика, нам пора.

Почти вся поездка прошла молча: дочери переговаривались на заднем сидении едва не шепотом, будто не хотели ему мешать. И как бы Гас ни пытался завести с ними беседу, Адель и Ангелика отвечали лаконично, так что очень скоро ему пришлось сосредоточиться на дороге и обходиться своими мыслями.

Например, об их вчерашнем разговоре со Скайлер. Следов которого, похоже, не стер даже утренний секс. Пусть теперь и казалось, что все, о чем они спорили, было сущей ерундой.

Какая разница, о чем и о ком пишет книгу Скайлер, подумал Гас. Лишь бы эта книга хорошо продавалась.

Высадив Адель и Ангелику у ворот школы, Гас чуть помедлил.

Он решил выпить кофе где-нибудь в центре Мюнхена и потом ехать домой.

Посмотреть все договора. Перечитать мнения и отчеты консультантов. И главное — самостоятельно все проверить.

Потому что так он делал всегда.

Гас выехал со школьной парковки и через несколько минут уже оказался на каштановой аллее. Пересек еще несколько улиц, совершенно не знакомых ему, и остановил машину у первой же пекарни.

Отстоял очередь и отыскал свободное место: стульев здесь не было, и все посетители стояли у высоких столиков. Типичное _ein kleines Stehcafe_ (1), как выразились бы местные. Заполненное в основном студентами и прочей молодежью. Кофе оказалось средненьким, начинка круассана — слишком сладкой.

В таких пекарнях он почему-то всегда вспоминал детство. И еще на ум приходило высказывание, которое он вычитал в какой-то книге или услышал по телевизору — хотя когда у него было время на телевидение? Чили — это вторая в мире страна по потреблению выпечки. Вторая после Германии.

Нужно было настроиться на предстоящий день. Гас попросил у продавщицы газету и получил свежий номер _Süddeutsche Zeitung_.

Какое-то время Гас перелистывал его. Даже заставил себя прочесть пару заметок.

Вот только разговор со Скайлер — и особенно ее совет — так и не выходил из головы.

Поэтому, вернувшись в машину, Гас вытащил из кармана пиджака телефон.

Набрал номер секретаря.

— Ренате? Мне нужно, чтобы вы как можно скорее узнали, на месте ли сегодня один человек...

Ренате перезвонила ему через пять минут, и Гас в который раз за это утро поменял планы.

А еще через полчаса показал пропуск охраннику у ворот и наконец припарковал машину у штаб-квартиры FrArc Pharma AG.

Весь комплекс напоминал собой крепость — потому что именно крепость здесь и возводили: четыре основных строения, плотно сомкнутые и соединенные навесными переходами.

В свой офис Гас не пошел и сразу направился в боковое здание, где до сих пор располагался отдел исследований и разработок. Поднялся на пятый этаж на лифте — и в лифте же столкнулся с коммерческим директором. Гас поздоровался с ним, а тот будто хотел задать какой-то вопрос, но в последнюю секунду воздержался.

— Добрый день, — сказал Гас, открывая дверь в приемную.

— Герр Фринг? — секретарь поднялась и вышла из-за стола. — Добрый день!

Гас подумал, что совсем не помнит ее в лицо, но знать каждого из компании в две тысячи человек он и не мог.

А здесь, в этом кабинете, не появлялся давно.

Очень давно.

Впрочем, и Максимино столь же долго не бывал в его офисе. Приходил на каждое собрание акционеров, почти ничего не говорил, никогда ни о чем не спорил, а если случалось голосование, то всегда поддерживал решения Гаса.

И ничего больше.

— Я к вашему директору. Не могли бы вы передать ему, что я здесь?

— Прошу прощения, но его нет, — ответила секретарь. — Герр Арциньега в лаборатории.

— В лаборатории? — удивился Гас.

Интересно, подумал он.

Что директор отдела в четыреста человек может делать в лаборатории?

Секретарь пожала плечами.

— Если вы позволите, я вызову его, — предложила она.

— Пожалуйста, не утруждайте себя, — сказал Гас. Расстегнул пальто, аккуратно повесил его на стул, а сам устроился на диване. — Я подожду здесь.

От предложенного кофе Гас отказался. И пожалел, что не взял с собой ноутбук. Еще бы, он же и не собирался ехать в офис. К тому же секретарь теперь сидела как на иголках, то и дело бросая на него взгляды — и Гас ясно видел в них тревогу, — точно беспокоилась за судьбу начальника и была готова уже мчаться и разыскивать того по всем этажам.

Гас попытался вызвать в памяти договор, который собирался подписывать, и поразмышлять над наиболее спорными моментами.

— Густаво, — вдруг услышал он. — Какими судьбами? И ты один, без свиты.

Хорошо еще, что Максимино произнес это на испанском.

Гас поднялся с дивана.

— Добрый день, — сказал он. — Я слышал, ты ходишь по лабораториям.

— Нам привезли несколько новых реакторов из _Büchi_ , — объяснил Максимино. — Для гидрогенирования под очень высоким давлением. У меня была свободная минутка, и я решил прогуляться. Ты ведь тоже до сих пор просматриваешь все крупные договора сам, не так ли?

Максимино, не дожидаясь ответа, раскрыл перед ним дверь. Гас сразу прошел вглубь кабинета, но садиться не стал — почему-то ему казалось, что вести этот разговор будет проще стоя. Выглянул в окно, выходившее на юг: сосновый лес уже сбросил свое белое зимнее одеяние, а вот землю все еще устилал снег. Местами чернели проталины — мартовское солнце уже принялось за работу.

На горизонте были видны Альпы с вершинами, покрытыми ледниками. Погода сегодня выдалась ясная.

— Интересно, что ты всегда выбираешь кабинет так, чтобы... — Гас осекся.

Ворошить прошлое смысла не было.

— Что ты сказал? — переспросил Максимино. — Извини, я не расслышал.

— Как у тебя дела?

— Хорошо.

— Я рад это слышать.

Максимино присел на краешек стола и теперь внимательно смотрел на Гаса.

Молча, будто предоставил ему право на первый ход.

Все верно, подумал Гас. Я отлично умею выжидать, но не ждать, и Максимино знает это лучше всех.

— В апреле будет следующее собрание акционеров, — сообщил Гас.

— Очень хорошо.

— Речь идет о расширении и дополнительных инвестициях.

Максимино кивнул в ответ. Теперь надо было еще потянуть время. Найти тему, которая не оставит его равнодушным. И только тогда подобраться к главному.

Одно Гас уже понял: сюда он пришел неподготовленным, а импровизации удавались ему не всегда.

— В этом году мы планируем удвоить продажи в США и на треть увеличить число наших представительств на американском континенте.

Максимино снова кивнул — и Гас снова ничего не сумел прочесть в его глазах.

— Мы также берем лицензию на два новых оригинальных препарата. Это онкология.

— Хорошо, — повторил Максимино.

— Еще мы открываем небольшой цех по выпуску готовой формы в Нюрнберге... Я также решил на двенадцать процентов увеличить бюджет отдела разработок, — заметил Гас. — И я думал, тебе это будет интересно.

— Это интересно, — ответил Максимино.

Взгляд его оставался таким же внимательным — и при этом Гасу казалось, что Максимино смотрит сквозь него. Гас подумал, что, если сегодня он уйдет ни с чем, открыть эту дверь в следующий раз будет намного тяжелее — а значит, никак нельзя закрывать ее сейчас.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— В чем же, Густаво?

— Я заключаю одну сделку. Стратегическую. И мне бы пригодился твой совет.

— Видишь ли, Густаво, — начал Максимино, и тон его не обнадеживал, — я однажды уже сказал, что не хочу больше иметь отношения к сделкам, которые ты заключаешь. И я надеялся, что ты это понял. В этой компании...

— В этой компании? — оборвал его Гас. Раздражения он не скрывал. — Что значит «в этой компании»? Это и твоя компания тоже.

Максимино покачал головой.

— Я сделал очень большую ошибку, когда согласился на те два процента. Разумеется, поэтому я все еще здесь.

— Но ты согласился, — возразил Гас. — Ты принял эту ответственность. И мне, наверно, пора напомнить тебе, что значит FrArc Pharma AG. Фринг-Арциньега, акционерное общество.

— Я не забыл, — кивнул Максимино. — Если ты заметил, я на всех собраниях акционеров голосую так же, как ты. И ты со своими сорока девятью процентами плюс два моих, всегда получаешь большинство. То есть совет акционеров неизменно принимает любое твое решение.

Сказанное было, конечно, правдой. И не имело сейчас ровно никакого значения.

— Я до сих пор работаю здесь, — повторил Максимино. — И делаю со свой стороны все, чтобы и в этом отделе, и в компании в целом все было в порядке. Но, понимаешь, это мой предел.

— Мне действительно нужна твоя помощь, — произнес Гас. — Именно твоя и именно сейчас.

— Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема, Густаво? Ты желаешь получить все полностью. Все и всех, на сто процентов. Иначе тебе мало. Ты не умеешь ценишь поддержку, если с тобой не соглашаются во всем.

— Совсем наоборот, — Гас нахмурился. — Я уважаю только тех людей, кто не боится со мной спорить.

— Дело не в этом, Густаво. Ты требуешь абсолютной лояльности к себе. И если ты не получаешь ее, ты не прощаешь.

— Это всего лишь мое право как работодателя.

— Люди, которых ты берешь на работу, ничего об этом не знают. Скажи, карьеры скольких людей ты уничтожил, после того как они написали заявление об уходе?

Гас вздохнул. И решил ответить предельно честно, а потому сначала посчитал в уме и только тогда сказал:

— Таких было всего лишь шесть.

— Всего лишь шесть, — кивнул Максимино. — Один из них до сих пор в психиатрической лечебнице, второй был вынужден уехать в Китай, третий сел в тюрьму за кражу, остальным повезло больше: они быстро поняли, что надо менять профессию.

— И что? — спросил Гас, пожимая плечами. — Это были люди на ключевых позициях, а не лаборанты или грузчики. Их уход мало того что мог навредить нашей компании, так они еще и собирались пойти на работу к конкурентам. Им было плевать на договор, согласно которому они не имели права это делать, как и на прочие обещания. Да, я бы мог подать в суд, но я просто не стал ждать убытков в десятки миллионов. Предателей надо наказывать, именно это я и сделал.

— Конечно. Ты же защищал компанию.

— Да. И ты прекрасно знаешь, что эта компания для меня больше, чем просто бизнес. Это, можно сказать, моя семья.

— Как твои дети?

— Как что?

— Адель. Ангелика.

Гас покачал головой.

— С ними все хорошо. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Потому что ты только что говорил о семье.

Повисла пауза. Гас оглядел кабинет: полки с книгами и папками, металлический шкаф, пальма в углу. Очень хотелось выпрямиться, скрестить руки на груди — и при этом он не мог перестать цепляться пальцами за подоконник, как за брошенный якорь.

Потому что до двери, которую нельзя было закрывать, оставалось десять шагов.

Гас перевел взгляд на Максимино — тот все также сидел на краешке стола.

Ничего не изменилось.

— В одном ты прав, — продолжил Гас, — я действительно ценю лояльность. Но я также умею признавать свои долги. Ни одному человеку на земле я не обязан большим, чем тебе. Я бы не построил эту компанию без тебя.

— Густаво, — ответил Максимино, — я повторю, если ты не понял: в своих стратегических решениях ты зашел слишком далеко. Я не могу поддерживать то, что ты сейчас делаешь.

— Что именно?

— Что именно? — удивился Максимино. — Ты доводишь компании до разорения и банкротства. Покупаешь их, а потом закрываешь заводы и увольняешь людей тысячами. И всякий раз оправдываешься, называя это «превентивным ударом по конкурентам» и «единичным случаем». Но это не единичный случай, нет. Ты поставил это на поток.

— Я занимаюсь бизнесом, понимаешь?

— Вот поэтому я не хочу иметь ничего общего с такими сделками. Я не хочу, чтобы из-за моего совета ты завтра выкинул на улицу еще пять тысяч человек.

— Если я не сделаю этого, на улицу выкинут моих сотрудников.

— И когда тебе будет достаточно денег? Где находится твоя отметка «хватит»?

— Дело не в деньгах. Понимаешь, бизнес — это как война. Захват рынка это то же самое, что завоевание территории. Иначе не выжить. И если ты правильно ведешь военные действия, твои владения все время растут.

Максимино покачал головой.

— Вот это мне и не нравится.

— В восемьдесят девятом году ты считал иначе.

Ответил Максимино не сразу. Он встал и прошелся по кабинету. Проверил, плотно ли заперта дверь и, вернувшись, встал в двух шагах от Гаса.

Скрестил руки на груди и негромко произнес:

— В восемьдесят девятом году я хотел спасти тебя от полного разорения. Да, ради этого я сделал много такого, чем не очень горжусь.

— Сейчас бы ты поступил иначе?

— Сейчас тебе не грозит банкротство и суд, а твоя компания приносит тебе пятьсот миллионов евро в год.

— Это оборот, — заметил Гас, — а не мой личный профит.

— Не в этом дело.

— Та схема, — Гас снова пожал плечами, — не была полностью незаконной.

— Не была «полностью незаконной»? — переспросил Максимино. — Я давно заметил: у тебя есть принципы и правила, временами очень жесткие, вот только они не всегда совпадают с теми принципами и правилами, которые приняты в обществе.

— Да, — согласился Гас. — Всегда лучше иметь свои.

— Какое счастье, что FrArc Pharma больше не занимается такими вещами.

— Мы не делали ничего плохого.

Максимино покачал головой.

— Мы с тобой говорим об одном и том же? Или ты уже забыл?..

— Не забыл, — ответил Гас. — Я дал работу людям бывшего соцлагеря после падения Стены. И мы производили хороший продукт.

— Конечно, — кивнул Максимино. — Они согласились работать на тебя за бесценок, лишь бы на что-то жить.

— На нас, — поправил его Гас.

Он тогда предложил крупной фармакомпании сделку на поставку активных компонентов для лекарств. Вместе с Максимино открыли очередную компанию, прошли все аудиты и проверки.

Только настоящее производство — не на бумаге — они так и не начали. Все субстанции изготавливались в бывшей ГДР за цену в десять раз ниже.

Потому что проще было перепродавать, чем производить.

И фармакомпанию это не интересовало. Разумеется, те были в курсе. Экономили на сырье и с удовольствием платили посредникам.

— Люди считали, что покупают в аптеках лекарство, полностью изготовленное в Западной Германии. 

— Мы гарантировали качество, — добавил Гас. — Ты сам гарантировал качество, расписываясь на документах.

— Я не отрицаю своего соучастия.

— И, между прочим, это была не одна фармакомпания, а десяток — в Германии, в Англии, в Швеции и в Америке. Эта схема устраивала всех.

— А ты никогда не думал почему?

— Думал, — кивнул Гас.

В восемьдесят шестом он начал с того, что построил совершенно легальный бизнес и прогорел. Оказалось, что так, без связей, оно не работает. И что пробиться на рынке для нового поставщика было почти невозможно.

— Для бизнеса нужны знакомства.

— А законы в бизнесе действуют? Один аудит Департамента лекарств — и мы бы с тобой оказались за решеткой.

— Значит, все было хорошо организовано.

— Мы просто успели вовремя закрыть эту линию. Потому что работать с Китаем стало дешевле.

— Я и не отрицаю, что я выжал из той ситуации максимум, — заметил Гас. — Но зарабатывают всегда те, кто идет на риск.

— Ты мог остановиться.

— Остановиться? Как?

— У тебя было все: компания, которую теперь уже знали, связи в индустрии, поставщики, посредники и несколько миллионов на счету.

— Я тогда только начал строить свое дело. И я же построил его — именно так, как мы и планировали с тобой в самом начале: производство лекарств, самостоятельные разработки и очень неплохой доход. Когда фундамент уже был, я смог действовать полностью легальными методами.

Максимино приподнял бровь.

— Полностью легальные методы — это сигнал в FDA (2) и в баварский департамент лекарств о том, что _Grüneberg Pharm_ нарушает нормы производства?

Гас развел руками.

— Они сами виноваты. Я перестал поставлять им сырье из бывшей ГДР, и они нашли индийскую фирму. Могли и дальше работать со мной — да, цена была бы немного выше. Их погубила жадность.

— А после твоего сигнала и аудита они разорились.

— Да, я расчистил для себя рынок, — закончил Гас. — Ты ведь это хотел сказать?

— Я хотел сказать, Густаво, что хотя бы мне ты можешь не рассказывать сказки о своих светлых и чистых намерениях. Или, может, мне продолжить? После того как ты разделался с _Grüneberg Pharm_ , ты взялся за _MedSciences_.

— Хватит, — сказал Гас. — Та сделка, о которой я хочу тебе рассказать...

— Никаких больше сделок.

— Я даю тебе слово, что после покупки этой компании я никого не уволю и не буду закрывать их производство. Более того, я даже открою дополнительный цех.

— Я не обещал, что стану тебе помогать.

— Не помогай, — ответил Гас. — Просто выслушай меня, хорошо? Речь идет о новом лекарстве. Клинические испытания почти завершены, третья фаза, предварительные результаты очень хорошие. Цена вопроса — двести пятьдесят миллионов евро. Я бы сказал, немного. Учитывая то, сколько можно будет заработать потом. Весь совет директоров, включая Кристофа Нормана — за. Я тоже был за. Более того, именно я заставил Кристофа форсировать переговоры. Пока мой помощник не заметил, что это слишком хорошая сделка. Я пытаюсь найти подвох, но не вижу.

— Закажи независимую экспертизу.

— Вопрос не в прогнозах продаж. Мне нужен другой взгляд.

— Я не занимаюсь бизнесом, — заметил Максимино. — Я всего лишь химик.

— Значит, мне нужен взгляд химика.

 

(1) Ein kleines Stehcafe — на немецком: маленькое кафе, в котором нет сидячих мест.

(2) FDA — Управление по санитарному надзору за качеством пищевых продуктов и медикаментов (англ. Food and Drug Administration) — агентство Министерства здравоохранения и социальных служб США. Управление занимается контролем качества пищевых продуктов, лекарственных препаратов, косметических средств, а также осуществляет контроль за соблюдением законодательства и стандартов в этой области.


	3. Часть 3

— Так не бывает, — сказал Гас.

Скайлер оторвала взгляд от ноутбука. В руках у Гаса была стопка листов формата A4, и смотрел он на них с таким видом, будто кто-то из его менеджеров посмел принести отчет с ошибками.

Вот только это был не отчет.

Первую главу Скайлер написала за неделю — успела ровно до книжной ярмарки. Поработать в Лейпциге почти не удалось, хотя Скайлер и старалась использовать каждую свободную минуту, чтобы что-нибудь черкнуть в блокнот. Агент покачал головой, когда она слишком рано ушла с очередного приема.

— Вы же хотите получить книгу? — спросила у него Скайлер. — Мне нужно работать.

— Первые десять страниц, — согласился агент. — И я сделаю так, что за договор с вами будут драться несколько издательств.

По крайней мере этот вечер остался в ее распоряжении.

Когда ярмарка подошла к концу, Скайлер вернулась в Мюнхен. Перенесла очередное интервью на неделю вперед — за что получила отповедь от издательства — и села заканчивать вторую главу.

И теперь очень гордилась тем, как все здорово получалось и встраивалось в первоначальный план. Полумиллионный городок с притонами и сонными благополучными кварталами — в Германии, кстати, про такой сказали бы «большой город» — открывал свои тайны, и сейчас Скайлер ступала по его улицам, заглядывала в чужие окна и запоминала. Следующая глава начиналась диалогом в пустыне, и Скайлер вспомнила, как еще в детстве ее родители решили провести отпуск в «Земле Очарования» и взяли ее и Мари с собой и как каждую минуту она мучила отца вопросом, когда же они наконец приедут — путешествие по желтой выжженной земле казалось тягостным. Сцена в храме Санта-Муэрте должна была вызвать дрожь у читателя, незнакомого с самой страшной и справедливой из богинь, и чтобы создать нужный эффект простыми словами, Скайлер решила собрать побольше материала. Раздобыв тонну фотографий и прочтя сотню рассказов о том, как Муэртита помогает простым людям, Скайлер в какой-то миг и сама начала понимать, почему мексиканцы несут богине портреты врагов.

Онлайн-переводчик не справился с несколькими испанскими фразами. Именно тогда Скайлер и обратилась к Гасу.

Была суббота, и он, как всегда, работал дома в своем кабинете. Согласился помочь. А потом, несмотря на то что говорил раньше, заинтересовался текстом.

Сама Скайлер устроилась напротив него за кофейным столиком, с ноутбуком на коленях.

Вот только первая фраза, которую Гас произнес, прочитав обе главы, ей не понравилась.

— Чего не бывает? — спросила Скайлер.

Гас покачал головой и отложил распечатки в сторону.

— Этот твой главный герой, — начал объяснять Гас. — То, что он делает, попросту невозможно.

— Почему?

— Он ведет параллельно два бизнеса: легальный и нелегальный. Каким образом у него хватает времени на это?

— Просто он все хорошо организовал, — сказала Скайлер.

Ноутбук она поставила на столик и отодвинула в сторону — разговор обещал быть длинным.

— Интересно, как это ему удалось?

— У него наверняка есть помощники, которым он делегировал часть работы.

Гас приподнял бровь.

— Я только что прочел первую сцену. Он делает вещи, которыми он в принципе не должен заниматься, например, стоит за кассой своего ресторана. Принимает заказы. Зачем ему выполнять работу, которую можно поручить любому кассиру? А потом он обходит ресторанный зал и спрашивает у посетителей, понравилась ли им еда. То есть он работает сразу и кассиром, и менеджером. Тебе не кажется, что это чересчур?

— Это создает его имидж, — объяснила Скайлер. — В обществе его считают добропорядочным гражданином. Воплощением американской мечты, если хочешь. Он же эмигрант и построил бизнес с нуля.

— Для хорошего имиджа он мог бы завести правильные и нужные знакомства.

— Про это будет в третьей главе.

Гас снова покачал головой.

— Скайлер, если твой персонаж — владелец сети ресторанов, почему он не анализирует ситуацию на рынке? Не думает, как расширить бизнес? Я этого в тексте не нашел.

— Потому что я пишу роман, а не квартальный план по продажам, — заметила Скайлер. — Люди покупают книжку, чтобы развлечься. Отчетов им хватает на работе.

— Хорошо, — cогласился Гас, — оставим в покое то, чем твой герой занимается в ресторане. К сожалению, я не понял, что он делает для своего второго бизнеса, нелегального. Производство и распространение метамфетамина требует куда больше усилий и ресурсов. Ему придется заключать сделки, общаться с поставщиками и дилерами...

— Но он же не каждый день сидит в ресторане, правильно? А сеть распространения мета он уже наладил, он работал на это двадцать лет.

— Это стоит подчеркнуть. Про ресторан, я имею в виду. Из текста я бы сделал другой вывод.

— Не цепляйся к мелочам.

— Скайлер, я же пытаюсь помочь. Вот я, например, веду только один бизнес, а не два. У меня прекрасная команда, на меня работают лучшие управленцы в данной области, и все же я порой задерживаюсь в офисе до десяти, а то и за полночь и приезжаю домой, когда мои дети уже спят.

Скайлер напряглась.

— И почему так происходит, Гас?

— Потому что я несу ответственность за компанию, и есть вещи, которые могу сделать только я, и только я принимаю решения. А у него, — Гас ткнул пальцем в распечатку, — у него есть время на все.

— Так может, это тебе стоит задуматься? Почему ты, будучи владельцем крупной компании, делаешь все сам?

Гас нахмурился. Сцепил и расцепил пальцы.

— Я не делаю все сам, Скайлер. Я делаю только то, что необходимо.

Скайлер поднялась. Закрыв ноутбук, положила его под мышку. Отобрала у Гаса распечатки и пошла к двери.

На пороге не удержалась и обернулась.

— И что, тебе совсем не понравилось?

— Я этого не говорил, — ответил Гас. — Сама идея о том, как организовать такой бизнес довольно оригинальна. Я имею в виду распространение мета на грузовиках, которые развозят продукты и масло для жарки...

 

...Первые две главы Скайлер все-таки переработала. Добавила деталей, ввела нового персонажа: бывший полицейский перешел на другую сторону баррикад и теперь работал на наркобизнес, став подручным главного героя.

— Такого человека даже я взял бы на работу, — одобрил Гас.

Полицейский ему понравился.

— И вообще, — добавил Гас, — стало намного лучше. Ты ведь уже третью главу пишешь?

Скайлер хотела съязвить в ответ: покровительственное отношение выводило ее из себя. В конце концов, писатель в этом доме был только один. Но сегодня Гас снова пришел домой не в десять вечера, а в шесть. Даже поужинал вместе со всеми. Посмотрел телевизор с Адель и Ангеликой. И Скайлер решила не ссориться.

Разговаривали они на веранде. За толщей стекла сгущались сумерки, и небо над Мюнхеном приобрело лиловый оттенок. День выдался теплым: апрель уже вступал в свои права.

Еще немного, подумала Скайлер, и можно будет ужинать в саду.

— Четвертую, — ответила она наконец. — Завтра дам почитать.

— Отлично. Мне, правда, не совсем ясно, — продолжил Гас, — что связывает главного героя и наркокартель?

— О, — Скайлер улыбнулась. Она уже предвкушала, как сейчас расскажет Гасу всю подноготную своего героя, — это длинная история. Понимаешь, в самом начале...

В этот момент у Гаса зазвонил телефон.

Разговор шел на испанском — и у Скайлер не оставалось никаких сомнений в том, кто был на другом конце провода. Когда Гас наконец попрощался и отложил телефон в сторону, Скайлер спросила:

— Как дела у Макса?

— Хорошо, — ответил Гас. — Он передает тебе привет.

— Он мог бы как-нибудь заехать к нам в выходные. Или вечером. Вместе с Марисоль.

— Да, — кивнул Гас. — Я скажу ему.

На мгновение в комнате воцарилось молчание, а потом Гас поднялся из-за стола.

Вернулся через несколько минут с бутылкой вина и двумя бокалами.

— Мы что-то отмечаем? — поинтересовалась Скайлер.

— Да, — сказал Гас, разливая вино.

Он обошел кресло, в котором сидел только что, и устроился на диване рядом со Скайлер.

— Я сегодня подписал предварительный договор с _Biovision_. И я знаю точно, что они отказались от предложений «Новартис» и «Ленц-Майер».

— Поздравляю, — Скайлер улыбнулась и подняла бокал. — Прозит!

— Прозит. Этот новый препарат, который они изобрели, — заметил Гас, — станет блокбастером. Патент действует еще двенадцать лет — и это двенадцать лет стабильных продаж по всему миру.

Скайлер отпила вина. Было что-то еще, поняла она. Что-то такое, чего Гас еще не высказал вслух.

— Тем не менее, — сказал он, — я попросил Максимино кое-что проверить.

— И он взялся за работу.

— Да. Они сделали пробный синтез, и Максимино сейчас сказал мне, что процесс работает. Осталось подтвердить биологическую активность.

— Вы повторите клинические испытания?

— Не совсем, — Гас покачал головой. — Это не так просто сделать, если не сказать, невозможно. По крайней мере, если оставаться в рамках закона. Но мы можем провести множество других измерений. На клетках и на животных. Показать, что препарат работает и данные сравнимы с теми, что представила _Biovision_.

— Это была идея Макса?

— Да. Там масса работы. Но за несколько месяцев мы должны успеть.

— Все будет хорошо, — сказала Скайлер.

— Да.

Некоторое время они провели молча — просто сидели рядом и вглядывались в темноту за окном. Гас долил ей вина, а потом обнял за плечи и притянул к себе.

— Я только сегодня узнал, — вдруг сказал он, — что Адель любит рисовать, а Ангелика — нет.

— То, что они близняшки, еще ничего не значит.

— Удивительно.

— Все еще может измениться, — добавила Скайлер. — Им только семь лет. Ты в свои семь лет знал, что тебе нравится? Или кем ты хочешь стать?

— Нет, — ответил Гас. — А ты?

— Я всегда что-нибудь сочиняла. Пока родители не затолкали меня в колледж. Именно потому, кстати, что мне нравилась математика, и они решили, что из меня выйдет хороший бухгалтер. Наверное, и вышел бы. Тебе не нужен бухгалтер?

— Пойдешь ко мне на работу?

— Обязательно, — рассмеялась Скайлер. — Как только допишу книгу, так сразу.

— Интересная идея. Кстати, ты так и не рассказала мне про картель.

— Точно!

Скайлер выбралась из его объятий — так было проще разговаривать: ей хотелось видеть Гаса.

— На чем я остановилась? Ах да, главный герой ведет войну с одним из самых крупных наркокартелей Мексики.

— Они конкурируют за один и тот же рынок?

— Да, — ответила Скайлер. — Но не только. С картелем у него старые счеты. В самом начале своей карьеры он предлагал главному боссу картеля сотрудничество. Понимаешь, по моей хронологии, это конец восьмидесятых. Я уже все проверила — мне пришлось прочесть несколько книг про Эскобара и наркомафию. Так вот, в то время картели зарабатывали в основном на кокаине. Метамфетамин еще не был так распространен.

Гас кивнул.

— Но твой герой уже понял, что это будущее? И решил предложить это картелю?

— Именно!

Скайлер очень обрадовалась: сегодня Гас понимал ее лучше, чем когда-либо. Не критиковал. И рассказывать о перипетиях сюжета было намного приятнее.

— Угадай, что было дальше, — попросила она Гаса.

Тот поправил очки, помедлил и произнес:

— Я предположу, что в картеле эту идею не приняли.

— Ты совершенно прав, — улыбнулась Скайлер.

— Просто я знаю, как функционирует рынок, — заметил Гас. — И насколько консервативны крупные предприятия. Любой крупный бизнес, легальный или нет, очень инертен. Если у нас уже есть стабильный источник дохода, зачем лезть не в свое дело?

— Точно.

Гас допил вино и вернул бокал на стол.

— Знаешь, — продолжила Скайлер, — я помню, как ты рассказывал про свой первый визит в «Ленц-Майер». Они тоже не стали слушать тебя тогда.

— Это действительно так, — согласился Гас. — Но это, к счастью, единственная параллель.

— Почему?

— Я не веду войну с «Ленц-Майер».

— Разве? — удивилась Скайлер. — А та история прошлым летом в Японии? Вы сделали демпинг цен лишь затем, чтобы заключить крупный договор.

— Я правда это упомянул? — Гас приподнял бровь.

— Правда. И на память я не жалуюсь. А то, что случилось три года назад в США? — не переставала перечислять Скайлер. — Вы начали продавать там какое-то новое лекарство, и акции «Ленц-Майер» рухнули, потому что их объемы продаж пошли вниз.

— Рухнули — это преувеличение, Скайлер, — Гас улыбнулся. — Но в целом ты права. Это была наша маленькая победа.

— И Кристофа ты тоже увел у них.

— Я не переманивал Кристофа, — поправил ее Гас. — Он достиг там своего потолка. И, между прочим, Кристоф, придя ко мне, не выдал секреты «Ленц-Майер». Он очень щепетильный человек, очень порядочный. Посмотри, что он сделал за пять лет. Я никогда не жалел, что взял его на работу.

— Не думаю, что в «Ленц-Майер» все были счастливы из-за того, что Кристоф ушел в FrArc Pharma.

— Это уже их проблемы.

— Все равно, — сказала Скайлер. — Они твои конкуренты.

— Они мои конкуренты, — вздохнул Гас. Помедлил, будто не мог решить, стоит рассказывать ей больше или нет. — И они, безусловно, очень обрадуются, если завтра я объявлю себя банкротом. Мы очень мешаем друг другу на рынке онкологии и расстройств нервной системы. Как видишь, они хотели сами перекупить препарат _Biovision_ , просто я предложил лучшие условия. Но мы в разной весовой категории, — Гас пожал плечами. — Они в десять раз больше. Мне приходится учитывать, что делает «Ленц-Майер», порой даже сотрудничать с ними, но я бы не сказал, что у нас идет война.

— Война бывает разной, — заметила Скайлер. — Бывает, например, холодная война.

— Хорошо, — снова согласился Гас. — Пусть будет так.

— Слушай...

— Да?

— А почему они не перекупили тот препарат сами? Если, как ты говоришь, они в десять раз больше FrArc Pharma? Что им стоило дать больше денег? Не двести пятьдесят миллионов, а триста? Пятьсот?

Гас помолчал. Снял очки, покрутил их в руках, водрузил обратно и тогда произнес:

— У меня нет ответа на этот вопрос, Скайлер. Цена, которую я согласен платить за _Biovision_ , определяется только тем, сколько я потом заработаю.

— «Ленц-Майер» не верит в то, что на этом продукте можно заработать полмиллиарда евро?

— У них есть свои хорошо продаваемые лекарства. Которые приносят еще больше денег.

— Если они хотят выкинуть тебя с рынка и двести пятьдесят миллионов для них не вопрос, они все равно могли бы сделать так, чтобы ты не получил этот продукт.

Гас покачал головой.

— Не то чтобы я не думал про это, — ответил он. — Предполагаю, что они просто не сочли борьбу со мной за препарат настолько важной.

Он помедлил еще немного, а потом спросил:

— Так что там за история с картелем?

Скайлер потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы вырваться из собственных мыслей. И убедить себя в том, что Гас прав, а все остальное — ее писательское воображение.

— На той первой встрече с картелем, — начала она, — главный босс распорядился убить напарника главного героя.

— Вот как...

— Ну, чтобы поставить того на место. И вся война, которую герой ведет с картелем, имеет и вторую подоплеку, — Скайлер немного потянула время. — Это месть.

— Месть, — повторил Гас вслед за ней.

— Вообще-то я хочу построить на этом весь сюжет книги. Он спровоцирует картель на открытую войну, сделает вид, что согласился на их условия и проникнет в их логово. И, рискуя жизнью, уничтожит и главного босса, и всех его приспешников. Но это будет уже ближе к концу, как кульминация.

— Интересно.

— Он ждал этого двадцать лет. В принципе, он мог бы уйти из наркобизнеса, уехать, открыть легальную компанию, начать жизнь с чистого листа — но он все посвятил этой мести. Тот человек был очень важным для него, понимаешь?

На Скайлер Гас больше не смотрел — взгляд его устремился куда-то вдаль, в темную глубину за окном. И только спустя минуту он поинтересовался:

— Ты уверена, что это хорошая идея?

— Конечно, — кивнула Скайлер. — Представь себя в такой ситуации. Представь, что ты и...

— Скайлер, — в тоне прозвенел металл. — Это твое дело, о чем писать книгу, чтобы она хорошо продавалась. Но я ничего не хочу «представлять».

Он поднялся из-за стола.

— Уже поздно, — сказал Гас. — Завтра утром у меня важное совещание...


	4. Часть 4

Теперь Скайлер мерила время не в днях и неделях, а в главах.

В самом начале месяца температура вновь упала, и город то заливали долгие, тягостные дожди, то не давала покоя мелкая морось. И вот теплые дни вернулись. Солнце расплавило последние остатки снега в горах, разогнало тучи, и теперь май победно шествовал по Баварии.

До финала оставалось еще три главы.

Скайлер оставила машину на подземной парковке у площади Карлплатц. Подумала, не взять ли с собой зонтик, и решила, что идти недалеко, а переживать и вовсе не о чем. Плащик она все же накинула.

И улыбнулась своему отражению в витрине магазина: темно-синее платье до колен и серьги в тон хорошо оттеняли цвет ее волос. Скайлер повесила сумочку на плечо и двинулась дальше — отель _Königshof_ располагался в двух шагах.

Войдя в вестибюль, она поднялась на второй этаж. Оглядела зал — здесь было чем полюбоваться, от отделки стен до того, как были подобраны мебель и занавески на окнах.

— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался с ней метрдотель. — У вас зарезервировано?

— Да, — кивнула она. — На имя Скайлер Ламберт.

— Фрау Ламберт... сейчас.

— Меня уже ждут. Вон там.

Скайлер как раз заметила Гаса, а тот увидел ее и помахал рукой.

— Ах да, герр Фринг, — кивнул метрдотель. — Прошу вас.

Круглый стол, за которым ждал ее Гас, был рассчитан на четыре персоны — Скайлер специально заказывала место у окна с видом на площадь.

— Привет, — сказал Гас. — Ты прекрасно выглядишь.

Он поднялся и помог Скайлер снять плащ. Она поцеловала Гаса в щеку, села рядом с ним и заметила:

— Ты тоже.

И улыбнулась. Ей очень нравилось, как он умел подбирать рубашки в тон к костюмам.

— Как у тебя дела?

— Хорошо, — ответил Гас.

Казалось, он хотел сказать что-то еще, но промолчал. Да и официант выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы подойти к ним. Зажег свечи, подал меню и предложил вино.

— Ты будешь мясо? — спросил Гас. — Или рыбу?

— Мясо, — ответила Скайлер. — Но вино заказываю я, потому что именно я пригласила тебя сюда. И плачу тоже я. Ты ведь не забыл?

— Не забыл.

— “Clos des Truffiers” Château de la Négly, — на всякий случай Скайлер провела пальцем по названию вина в меню, — две тысячи третьего года.

Официант кивнул и ушел.

— Есть новости от юристов? — спросила Скайлер, разглаживая салфетку на коленях. — Ты говорил, что решение вынесут сегодня?

— Решение вынесли, — Гас пожал плечами. — В Германии действует свобода слова.

— И что, Шрейдер имеет право писать все, что угодно?

— Если вкратце, то да. Прямых оскорблений в мой адрес или в адрес FrArc Pharma в статьях не обнаружили. Конечно, мои юристы обжалуют решение. Я это так не оставлю.

— Как жаль, Гас, — Скайлер накрыла его руку своей. И шепотом добавила: — А ты все-таки не думаешь сам пообщаться со Шрейдером? Может быть, с ним можно договориться?

— С ним нельзя договориться, Скайлер, — ответил Гас. — Я уже давно попросил своих людей проверить этот вопрос. Он действительно неподкупен.

— А его начальство?

Гас покачал головой, и Скайлер еще сильнее сжала его руку.

— Тогда не будем о грустном, — сказала она.

— Верно.

Официант как раз вернулся с бутылкой и, после того как Скайлер одобрила вино, разлил его по бокалам.

— За тебя, — произнес Гас. — За твою книгу. Пусть она станет бестселлером.

— Пусть, — ответила Скайлер.

Этот тост ей очень понравился. Как и вино.

— Я говорила, что _Bantam Books_ уже выплатили мне аванс?

— Поздравляю, — ответил Гас. — Нет, не говорила. Я помню, что ты подписывала договор, когда я был в Японии.

— Точно.

— А когда будет готов немецкий вариант?

— Переводчик начнет сразу же, как только я закончу книгу.

Скайлер пробежала глазами по меню.

— Надо же, у них тоже сезон спаржи, — заметила она.

— Сейчас по всей Германии сезон спаржи. Это, кстати, хорошо.

— Почему?

— Люди едят хотя бы немного овощей. Мне многое нравится в Германии, я никогда не жалел, что приехал сюда жить, но все-таки пища здесь, особенно в Баварии, очень жирная и нездоровая. Когда я смотрю на свиные ноги, которые здесь в порядке вещей...

— Гас, — оборвала его Скайлер, — можешь не беспокоиться, здесь нет свиных ног.

— Я понимаю, когда их едят раз или два раза в год. Бавария достаточно благополучна, чтобы люди могли позволить себе полезную еду. Я понимаю, что морепродукты приходится завозить. Вот в моей родной стране...

— ...варят рыбный суп на чистом белом вине, — закончила за него Скайлер. — Не разбавляя водой. Это просто эталон здорового образа жизни, да?

Ответить Гас не успел — к ним снова подошел официант. Попытался убедить их взять длинный набор из шести названий, но Скайлер и Гас, переглянувшись, решили начать с основного блюда.

Когда официант удалился, Гас признался:

— Я сегодня утром прочел девятую главу.

— Сегодня утром? — удивилась Скайлер.

— Ты оставила распечатки в столовой. Мне было, — Гас помедлил, — довольно любопытно.

— И как впечатления?

— Интересно. Особенно линия с тем полицейским из УБН. Он у тебя такой идеалист, и в то же время его начальник водит дружбу с главным героем.

— Он же не подозревает, кто это на самом деле.

— Или его все устраивает, — кивнул Гас. — Знаешь, совсем недавно я прочел одну статью в _Die Welt_. Автор считал, что на самом деле верхушка ЦРУ и руководство УБН давно состоят в сговоре с одним из наркокартелей. Только я забыл название того картеля. На букву «с».

— Синалоа, — сказала Скайлер. — Даже если так. Понимаешь, людям нужны герои. Благородные и порядочные.

— Я согласен с тобой, — ответил Гас, — и этот полицейский, безусловно, вызывает уважение. Но если честно, я бы не хотел, чтобы такой идеалист лез в мои дела.

— Могу представить, — улыбнулась Скайлер. — А как тебе рукопись в целом?

Она даже не надеялась, что Гас хоть как-то прокомментирует сцену мести — пусть сама и считала, что именно эта сцена в книге вышла наиболее эффектной. Скайлер не ошиблась: Гас, немного помедлив и сделав глоток вина, перевел разговор на другую тему.

— Я не совсем понял линию с этим новым наркотиком, — сказал он.

— Дай мне написать десятую главу, и тогда все станет ясно.

— На месте главного героя я бы не стал инвестировать деньги в такое рискованное предприятие.

— Он хочет большей стабильности для своего бизнеса.

— Бизнес у него уже есть, — возразил Гас. — Всех денег не заработать.

— Кто бы говорил!

— Нет, правда, — не унимался Гас. — Ему сказали, что этот новый наркотик лучше героина. И твой герой сразу же решил завалить им американский рынок, а потом и европейский. Ему предложили поставщика, и он согласился. Вот я бы обязательно стал проверять источники. Заставил бы своих людей перекопать всю информацию. Мне кажется, он очень рискует. Вкладывать столько средств в неизвестный продукт...

В этот момент подали основное блюдо: официант поставил перед ними тарелки с телятиной и седлом барашка.

— Не могли бы вы принести нам еще минеральной воды? — попросила Скайлер.

— Сию же минуту.

Когда официант скрылся, Скайлер заметила:

— У него эйфория.

— У кого?

— У главного героя, — объяснила она. — Плюс вся эта история с местью выбила его из колеи. Скажем так, все его последние планы сработали слишком хорошо, и он немного заигрался. Поверил в то, что он всесилен и непогрешим.

— Не знаю, — задумался Гас. — Например, я бы никогда не оставил в живых своего старого врага. Разве не ясно, что картель будет мстить в ответ и воспользуется его помощью?

— Даже самые рациональные люди не всегда принимают рациональные решения.

Гас пожал плечами.

— Ладно, — сказала Скайлер. — Как тебе телятина?

— Очень вкусно.

— Я рада, — кивнула Скайлер. И прежде чем она дождалась бы ответного вопроса, поинтересовалась: — Кстати, ты так и не рассказал мне, что стало с теми экспериментами, которые организовал Макс?

Гас вытер губы салфеткой и заметно оживился.

— На это работает целая лаборатория, — ответил он. — Они уже провели все необходимые опыты на клетках, и всё подтверждает данные _Biovision_. Этот продукт действительно активен и убивает раковые клетки.

— Отлично.

— У нас будет свой блокбастер, — продолжал Гас. — И ведь эти полмиллиарда, о которых я рассказывал, — это только европейский рынок. А есть еще США и Япония. Мы получим намного больше, чем вкладываем.

— А как идет дью-дилидженс (1)? — спросила Скайлер.

— Во вторник я получил предварительное заключение от аудиторов из английской фирмы. В конце недели будет ответ от американцев. Пока что все выглядит очень хорошо и чисто.

Он отрезал себе еще кусочек телятины и добавил:

— Все идет к тому, что в июне мы подпишем основной договор...

 

(1) Дью-дилидженс (англ. Due diligence) — процедура составления объективного представления об объекте инвестирования, включающая в себя оценку инвестиционных рисков, независимую оценку объекта инвестирования, всестороннее исследование деятельности компании, комплексную проверку её финансового состояния и положения на рынке.


	5. Часть 5

Последнюю главу Скайлер писала всю ночь. Обычно она предпочитала вставать пораньше и начинать работу утром, сразу после завтрака и второй чашки кофе. А в этот раз просто не смогла остановиться. Она поняла, что если не напишет финал сейчас — сложный, жесткий, неоднозначный, — то вернуться к задуманному будет еще тяжелее.

Дома у Скайлер было три заветных места. Во-первых, ее собственный кабинет на втором этаже — с окном в пол, огромным столом и бесконечными книжными полками. Там она запиралась, открывала очередную рукопись и начинала читать материалы, рыться в интернете, разбирать договоры и теребить агента. Работать над текстом получалось не всегда.

Зато веранда была идеальна — если, конечно, там удавалось уединиться. Скайлер всякий раз разрывалась между желанием провести лишний часик с Адель и Ангеликой и написать еще пару страниц. Но когда Кирстен или Марк увозили дочерей в школу, Скайлер немедленно усаживалась на диван с блокнотом или ноутбуком.

А еще у нее был сад.

Летом Скайлер часто уходила в самый дальний его уголок — туда, где под яблоней стоял небольшой круглый стол с плетеными стульями. Слушала, как шумит листва, сосредотачивалась и вспоминала, что «мир есть текст». Забывала о своих интервью, о переговорах с издательствами — ничего этого не существовало в ее храме под яблоней.

Вчера ей снова пришлось искать помощи в саду.

Была уже половина третьего, когда Скайлер поняла, что вот уже второй час не может написать ни слова. Что перед ней словно разверзается темнота, тяжелая, пугающая, и ей не хватает отваги, чтобы шагнуть вперед. Скайлер в этот момент сидела на веранде. И за стеклом, прямо перед ней, чернела июньская ночь — такая же, как та воображаемая темнота в ее мыслях.

Скайлер поднялась в гардеробную и отыскала длинный шерстяной кардиган. Распихала по карманам ручку и блокнот — еще с тем самым планом, нацарапанным в самолете Нью-Йорк–Мюнхен. Заварила чай в термосе. Взяла ноутбук под мышку. На мгновение обернулась — все ли взяла?

Открыла дверь с веранды в сад и втянула прохладный воздух.

Оставалось только сделать тот последний, самый важный шаг.

К утру финал был готов, и Скайлер отправилась спать. Встала около полудня, спустилась в столовую, и фрау Шольц, как обычно, спросила, что она желает на завтрак. Скайлер желала только кофе. Еще, может быть, пару тостов с маслом.

Фрау Шольц принялась сервировать стол, а Скайлер, подперев локтем подбородок, разглядывала текстуру на скатерти. После второй чашки кофе в голове чуть прояснилось. Ей все еще казалось, будто ночью она прошла двадцать миль — по той самой пустыне, где началась и закончилась ее книга.

Скайлер уже доедала тост, когда вдруг услышала за спиной:

— Добрый день, Скайлер.

От неожиданности она вздрогнула. Обернулась.

— Привет, — сказала она Гасу. — Я думала, ты в офисе.

— Нет-нет, сегодня я собирался поработать дома, — заметил он и улыбнулся. — Я видел, ты писала всю ночь.

Поправил выглаженный воротничок рубашки, выступавшей из-под свитера, и сел за стол.

— Видел меня?

— Я выглянул на балкон и заметил, как ты идешь в сад. Значит, ты закончила свой роман?

— Закончила, — ответила Скайлер.

— Поздравляю, — Гас снова улыбнулся. — Я очень рад за тебя!

Они переглянулись.

Я не стану предлагать, подумала Скайлер. Пусть он попросит сам. Пусть выберет сам, читать это ему или нет. Это будет его выбор и его ответственность.

Пусть он сам сделает этот выбор. А я умываю руки, ведь так?

— Если можно, я бы с удовольствием прочел последнюю главу, — попросил Гас. — У меня как раз есть свободный час. Можно?

Поначалу Скайлер не могла вымолвить ни слова. Лишь кивнула в ответ. Поднялась на второй этаж, зашла в свой кабинет и включила принтер.

Когда она спустилась вниз, фрау Шольц ставила перед Гасом чашку кофе.

— Обед будет ровно в час, — сказала фрау Шольц. — Спаржа, запеченная в тесте, и филе индейки.

— Превосходно.

Скайлер протянула ему рукопись. Молча. От третьей чашки кофе отказалась.

И села напротив Гаса.

Для этого нужно было не меньше храбрости, чем вчера — ступить в темноту сада.

— Спасибо, — сказал Гас.

И начал читать, тотчас забыв о кофе. Скайлер подумала, что ей надо бы радоваться, раз ее книги так увлекают читателей.

— Как интересно, — Гас прочел первые две страницы и поднял глаза на Скайлер. — Получается, что вся эта история с новым наркотиком оказалась ловушкой?

— Да.

— Я с самого начала понял, что здесь что-то не так. Надо думать, куда ты вкладываешь деньги.

— Конечно.

— Я бы так никогда не сделал, — Гас сидел за столом выпрямившись. По-другому он просто не умел. Но смотрел он теперь куда-то в сторону.

Спорить с ним больше не хотелось.

Хотелось сказать ему, какой он близкий, теплый и родной в этом своем домашнем свитере. Отвлечь. Обнять. Потянуть за собой наверх. Заняться любовью.

— Надеюсь.

Гас снова вскинул взгляд на нее.

— Я бы обязательно проверил, правда все это или нет. Я бы не поддался на такую провокацию.

Скайлер принялась растирать глаза руками. Сейчас бы ей правда помог холодный душ. Или секс. Нет, после секса она просто уснет. Не вариант.

А Гас уже взял следующий лист. Затем еще один. И задал вопрос:

— Этот его помощник — он что, оказался предателем?

— Именно, — подтвердила Скайлер. — Он с самого начала работал на картель.

Гас снова покачал головой.

— Я бы никогда не взял такого человека на работу.

— Ты уверен?

— Совершенно, — кивнул Гас. Глаза у него были холодные и недобрые. — Я бы потратил время, но узнал бы каждый факт из его биографии.

— Он работал на главного героя несколько лет. Нашел дилеров в Аризоне и Неваде. Организовал там распространение метамфетамина. Увеличил доходы в два раза. Разве ты бы не поверил такому человеку?

— Я бы... — начал Гас и осекся. — Почему мне кажется, что ты берешь какие-то факты из моей жизни и произвольно встраиваешь их в текст?

— Не знаю, — призналась Скайлер. — Я просто пишу книгу.

Гас пристально смотрел на нее.

— Кристоф не работает на моих конкурентов.

— Понимаешь, если «Ленц Майер» действительно хочет тебя уничтожить, это был бы идеальный кандидат. Они не просто позволили Кристофу уйти — они сделали так, что ты взял его на работу. Потом он поднял продажи и втерся к тебе в доверие.

— И что дальше?

— Организовал эту сделку с Biovision.

— Ну и зачем это нужно «Ленц-Майер»?

— Это ловушка.

— Скайлер, — Гас опять покачал головой. — Не далее как вчера я получил полный отчет от Максимино по последним экспериментам. Они даже успели протестировать препарат на мышах и крысах. Активность подтверждена. При этом здоровые клетки в организме почти не разрушаются. Это замечательный, высококлассный препарат. На основе которого мы сделаем прекрасное лекарство.

Скайлер вздохнула.

— Представь, что это не так. Пожалуйста, Гас. Представь. Что будет дальше?

— Хорошо, — кивнул он. — Допустим, препарат не настолько активен. Да, я в курсе, что данные клинических исследований можно немного подкорректировать. В таком случае я заработаю меньше.

— А если препарат токсичен?

— Это было первое, что проверили биохимики в отделе Максимино, — ответил Гас. — Препарат не токсичен.

Гас вернулся к чтению. Прошло несколько минут, и он задал следующий вопрос:

— Не понимаю, зачем картель выстраивал такую сложную схему длиной в пять лет? Подослали шпиона, который втерся в доверие... Я думал, такие вопросы решаются проще.

— Им нужно было контролировать его, — ответила Скайлер. — Знать все о его планах. И это им почти удалось — за исключением мести, о которой главный герой никому не рассказывал.

— И что дальше?

— Когда герой попадет в ловушку, картель получит контроль над его бизнесом.

Гас покачал головой.

— Мне трудно это представить.

— Предположим, у твоей компании возникли финансовые сложности. Что тогда?

— Акции упадут, — сказал Гас. — Инвесторы забеспокоятся. Продадут свою долю в фирме.

— Кому? «Ленц-Майер»?

— Даже в этом случае у меня и у Максимино остается пятьдесят один процент голосов.

— А если компании будет грозить банкротство? Ты согласишься расстаться с частью акций?

Он нахмурился, и теперь ей снова хотелось отобрать у него последние распечатки. Спрятать, сжечь, переписать набело.

Подперев руками подбородок, Скайлер смотрела, как Гас дочитывает главу.

Как меняется его лицо, как расширяются зрачки.

Как в глазах отражается негодование — напополам с отчаянием.

— Не может быть, — сказал Гас. — Ты убила меня.


	6. Часть 6

Просторный зал на самом верхнем этаже центрального здания FrArc Pharma постепенно заполнялся людьми.

Набралось уже человек двадцать, и Гас поприветствовал каждого. Перекинулся парой слов с юристами, с собственным секретарем и помощником. Побеседовал с акционерами и инвесторами — венчурный фонд в этот раз прислал целую делегацию.

На месте отсутствовал только один акционер. Впрочем, до официального начала оставалось полчаса, так что время позволяло некоторые вольности. Гас то и дело проверял телефон. Он уже два раза пытался дозвониться до Максимино, но тот не отвечал.

Гас отошел к окну и снова вытащил телефон из кармана пиджака. Посмотрел на баварские Альпы, на вершинах которых до сих пор блестел снег. Погода сегодня выдалась ясной.

— Я рад, что дью-дилидженс прошла так гладко.

Это был Кристоф Норман.

— Да, — согласился Гас, повернувшись к нему. — Вся эта сделка — целиком ваша заслуга, Кристоф.

— Ну что вы, — тот покачал головой. — Мы строим будущее компании. Мы все. Это главное, правда?

— Правда.

Кристоф удалился, и Гас снова остался один. Глянул в телефон — сообщений все еще не было.

И вдруг почувствовал, как же он устал за это время. За четыре месяца бесконечных проверок. И еще больше — за прошлую неделю, которую он практически полностью провел в офисе, приезжая домой за полночь. Утром он завтракал, отвечал на дежурные вопросы Скайлер, задавал такие же дежурные вопросы Адель и Ангелике и снова уезжал в офис.

Как бы Гас ни пытался объяснить себе, что это всего лишь книга, что неожиданный финал не должен был задеть его, что написанное в романе не имеет ничего общего с его жизнью, у него это не получалось. Минула неделя, но перед глазами все так же стояла финальная сцена в пустыне.

И лицо Скайлер, когда она сказала ему:

— Мне жаль, Гас. Я не могла написать по-другому.

На самом деле куда сильнее Гаса задели совсем другие ее слова.

— Он решил, будто всесилен. И поэтому проиграл.

Это было не про книгу. Не про выдуманного, никогда не существовавшего человека.

Это было про него.

Фрау Шольц и виду не подала, когда сервировала стол, а Гас и Скайлер смотрели друг на друга, больше не произнося ни единого слова.

В тот же вечер Гас позвонил Максимино. Позвонил, когда просидел в кабинете битых три часа и понял, что из работы с документами ничего не выходит. Терять время он не любил.

— Нам нужно встретиться, — сказал ему Гас.

Поначалу он не собирался рассказывать Максимино о том, что его действительно тревожит. Просто решил поговорить еще раз. Экспериментальный проект был закрыт, данные идеально совпадали с информацией, предоставленной _Biovision_.

— Я знаю одно неплохое местечко в центре, — ответил Максимино.

В Alter Hackerhaus было многолюдно и шумно, под «Prozit!» и «Zum Wohl!» (1) звенело стекло, а пьяные голоса то и дело подхватывали какую-нибудь песню. Приезжего даже с самым идеальным произношением здесь отличали на раз: местные почти никогда не заказывали Halb Mas — полкружки.

Как всегда. Как двадцать один год назад, когда двое новоприбывших эмигрантов из Чили придумывали здесь новую компанию. Один из них быстро прикинул доходы и расходы в своей записной книжке — с реальностью эти цифры, разумеется, не имели ничего общего. Второй тоже открыл блокнот, куда размашистым почерком вписывал названия лекарств и химических соединений — ничего из этого списка не пошло в производство.

Бизнес функционировал иначе. А бог бизнеса, если такой и существовал, требовал жертв.

— Мы не нашли ничего подозрительного, — заметил Максимино. — Все предельно чисто.

— Поставь себя на место моих конкурентов. Что бы ты сделал, чтобы подставить FrArc Pharma? Чтобы я оказался в ловушке?

Максимино пожал плечами.

— Я проверил все варианты.

— Посмотри на это взглядом людей, для которых ничего не стоит нарушить закон.

— Густаво, я уже нарушил закон. Снова. Я разыскал людей, которые проходили лечение — и которым давали этот препарат в клинических испытаниях. Я пошел на это. И узнал, что у большинства из них — полная ремиссия. Препарат действует.

Сцепив пальцы, Гас подпер подбородок рукой.

— Мы ищем не там.

— Но я правда не понимаю, где искать. И что искать, самое главное.

Именно тогда Гас и рассказал Максимино обо всем, что не давало ему покоя. И о подозрениях насчет того, почему «Ленц-Майер» упустило такую выгодную сделку, и о том, как отлично в теорию заговора вписывается Кристоф Норман.

Выслушав его, Максимино покачал головой.

— Сложно сказать.

— Ты считаешь, что «Ленц-Майер» не пойдет на это, чтобы уничтожить конкурентов?

— В отношении того, какими методами уничтожают конкурентов, у меня нет ни малейших иллюзий, — заметил Максимино. — В конце концов, я работаю с тобой уже двадцать лет.

Гас многозначительно вздохнул в ответ. Максимино будто не обратил на это внимания и добавил:

— А знаю тебя еще дольше.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был на моей стороне.

— Густаво, я всегда был и буду на твоей стороне. Что бы ни случилось. Но если ты сам говоришь, что твои люди перерыли биографию Кристофа Нормана вдоль и поперек, вряд ли я смогу найти что-то большее.

— Попробуй.

— Сколько времени у нас есть?

— Неделя, — ответил Гас.

И неделя эта прошла быстро. А теперь, когда Гас застыл перед окном с телефоном в руке, он ясно чувствовал, как утекают последние минуты. Он все так же разглядывал баварские Альпы на горизонте, и ему казалось, будто стоит он не на восьмом этаже штаб-квартиры FrArc Pharma, а на одной из таких вершин, куда он добирался всю жизнь, не боясь ни упасть, ни сорваться вниз на узкой тропе. Достигнув высшей точки, он узнал, что самое сложное — удержаться на вершине. Удержаться, когда рядом пропасть, а скала, за которую он пытается цепляться, скользит под пальцами и обдает холодом.

Гас снова проверил телефон — вестей не было.

Он занял свое место у овального стола. Глядя на Гаса, остальные тоже принялись рассаживаться.

— Прошу прощения за то, что один из наших акционеров опаздывает, — сказал Гас. — Так как до подписания документов нам нужно обсудить некоторые формальности, предлагаю начать.

Вот тогда телефон и пискнул.

«Ничего не подписывай».

Гас ощутил, как по его телу пробежала дрожь.

Второе сообщение пришло вслед за первым. «Ты был прав».

— Все в порядке? — поинтересовался Кристоф. Он, видимо, заметил, как часто Гас проверяет телефон.

— Да, — ответил Гас.

И подумал, что со времен службы в чилийской армии он больше не убивал людей. Даже Скайлер соврал, что сидел в штабе и составлял отчеты.

— Это Максимино, — зачем-то пояснил он.

«Сейчас буду. Я в пробке».

— С ним что-то случилось? — спросил Кристоф. — Герр Арcиньега появится?

— Обязательно, — ответил Гас. — Он никогда меня не подводил.

Юристы к тому времени уже уладили все формальности, и на стол легли договоры.

Гас раздумывал, стоит ли тянуть время. Поднял глаза — на него сейчас смотрели все, кто собрались в зале.

— Я думаю, — произнес Гас, — нам есть что обсудить.

Отложил ручку в сторону. Перевел взгляд на Кристофа и увидел в его глазах страх. И понял, что ни он сам, ни Максимино не ошиблись.

В этот момент дверь в зал приоткрылась, и все внимание теперь переключилось на Максимино, который занял свое место и сообщил:

— Как нам стало известно, препарат обладает сильным побочным действием. Вывод такого препарата на рынок в качестве лекарства приведет к летальному исходу для многих пациентов.

— Мы, конечно, можем выставить вопрос на голосование, — добавил Гас. — Но мои сорок девять процентов и два процента герра Арcиньеги составляют большинство.

— Подождите! — вспыхнул представитель _Biovision_. — Что это еще за обвинение?

— Обвинение вам предъявит суд, — пообещал Гас.

(1) «Zum Wohl!» — на здоровье!


	7. Часть 7

Часы на соборе девы Марии пробили одиннадцать. Легкий бриз коснулся серебристой глади Боденского озера, поднимая небольшие волны одну за другой, словно в такт колоколам на башне.

Скайлер очень хотела отыскать свободную скамейку — попытаться разглядеть противоположный берег и очертания гор за облаками, посмотреть, как от причала отплывает миниатюрный паром и как рассекают по озеру совсем крошечные катера, — но, как назло, городской парк Штадтгартен был в это утро полон людей.

Так что Скайлер решила обязательно вернуться сюда вечером. И, возможно, когда-нибудь приехать в этот город снова, но не отдыхать, а работать.

— Интересно, — произнес Гас, — здесь столько туристов или просто все в отпуске?

— Как хорошо сознавать, что в нашем мире все-таки есть город, где все в отпуске, — заметила Скайлер. — Тянет на утопию.

— Скорее, на антиутопию. Особенно, если Nycomed действительно продадут японцам.

— Это правда?

— Да, — кивнул Гас. — _Nycomed_ имеет долг в пять миллиардов евро. У «Такеды» заканчивается патент на лекарство против диабета. Эта сделка будет выгодна всем. Кроме этого города.

— Почему?

— Потому что японцы сразу же закроют здешнее производство. Даже я, не имея точных данных на руках, понимаю это.

— Как жаль.

Гас пожал плечами. Скайлер бросила на него быстрый взгляд — ей показалось, что он чего-то не договаривает. Например, он бы мог сказать: «Так устроен мир». Или: «Таковы законы рынка, и не я их придумал».

— Можно снова пойти в старый город, — предложила она, когда тропинка вырулила к берегу.

— Можно, — согласился Гас.

Они прошли мимо памятника графу Цеппелину и, вместо того чтобы сразу нырнуть в подземный проход и оказаться на Марктплатц, свернули к статуе Империи. Здесь тоже сновало немало людей, но шум вовсе не раздражал. Казалось, что озеро обволакивает покоем и успокаивает каждого, кто приходил к нему.

Гас положил руки поверх металлического бортика и теперь всматривался вдаль, будто пытался разглядеть что-то на швейцарском берегу, полузакрытом облаками.

Скайлер встала рядом и тоже прислонилась к бортику.

— Про Кристофа пока ничего?

— Нет, — Гас покачал головой. — Представь себе, он проскочил мимо охранников сразу же после того, как я дозвонился на пост.

— Да, ты говорил.

— Он рассчитывал, что успеет сбежать. Ничего. Мы уже заявили в Интерпол.

— Ты подашь в суд на «Ленц-Майер»?

— Для начала я подам в суд на _Biovision_ , — пообещал Гас. — Тот человек, которого тогда разыскал Максимино, согласился быть свидетелем.

— То есть он расскажет, как все было? Как они фальсифицировали эти данные?

— Расскажет, — ответил Гас. — Но, понимаешь, там не было прямой фальсификации или подделки. Сперва проводили генетический тест. Люди, у которых оказывались определенные гены — они, кстати, встречаются у двадцати–тридцати процентов населения, — отсеивались и не попадали на клинические испытания. А если бы мы подписали договор и лекарство вышло бы на рынок, то есть его стали бы давать всем, эти люди бы просто умерли. От рака, естественно, умирают, но представь, что будет, если треть пациентов станет умирать сразу после приема первой таблетки?

— Даже если поначалу это припишут болезни, через год смерти пойдут лавиной.

— Именно так. А главное, никому не будет интересно, что клинические испытания на самом деле проводило маленькое предприятие Biovision. Лекарство продавалось бы под маркой FrArc Pharma.

Скайлер вдруг услышала сквозь крики чаек и тихое гудение приближавшегося к причалу катера, что у нее звонит телефон. Покопалась в сумочке.

Это был ее агент. Отчитывался о своей работе.

— Что-нибудь важное? — спросил Гас после того, как Скайлер выключила и убрала телефон.

— Да, — ответила Скайлер. — Штефан сказал, что _Bantam Books_ заключило договор с _Du Mont Verlag_. И рукопись уже отправлена переводчику. Английский вариант выйдет в сентябре, а немецкий, возможно, будет готов еще до Рождества.

— Поздравляю.

— Да. Было бы здорово успеть к Рождеству. В декабре люди покупают много книг.

— Конечно.

Скайлер украдкой глянула на Гаса — тот до сих пор всматривался в противоположный берег. В последнее время она старалась лишний раз не напоминать о своем будущем бестселлере. И даже сейчас решила перевести разговор на другую тему.

— А ведь он когда-то работал в вашем отделе исследований? — спросила Скайлер. — Ну, тот парень. Иначе как бы Максимино его нашел?

— Да, несколько лет назад, — подтвердил Гас. — Максимино постарался получить список всех сотрудников _Biovision_. Обнаружил несколько знакомых фамилий и решил встретиться. Тот человек, кстати, родом из Аргентины. И он действительно работал у нас.

— Но он же понимал, что он делает? Я имею в виду всю эту аферу в _Biovision_.

— Он был уверен, что все нормально, — Гас пожал плечами. — Ему поручили провести генетический тест и отсеять часть пациентов. Он решил, что все в порядке. Что все так делают.

Гас повернулся к ней.

— Ты, кажется, хотела вернуться в старый город.

— Да, — кивнула Скайлер. — Пойдем. Здесь уже становится жарковато.

Когда они уже стояли на Маркплатц и рассматривали фонтан, Скайлер задала вопрос:

— А что все-таки будет с «Ленц-Майер»?

— Зависит от того, как скоро полиция поймает Кристофа.

— То есть придется подождать?

Гас снова пожал плечами.

— Я умею ждать. И я, безусловно, верну удар, — пообещал он. — На самом деле владельцы и менеджеры _Biovision_ уже сказали, что готовы сотрудничать. И свидетельствовать против «Ленц-Майер».

— Но тогда получится, что _Biovision_ выйдет сухим из воды?

— Нет, — возразил Гас. — Максимум, на что они могут рассчитывать, это на меньшие сроки. И, кстати, в запасе еще остается Шрейдер.

— Шрейдер?

— Я более чем уверен, что его заинтересует эта история, — сказал Гас. — Вместо того чтобы писать глупости про мою компанию, он мог бы заняться чем-то посерьезнее.

— Было бы неплохо, — согласилась Скайлер.

Они зашагали по одной из узких улочек, начинавшихся сразу от Марктплатц. Разглядывали средневековые здания — в городе сохранилась даже роспись на стенах. И скоро вышли к собору.

— У тебя есть какие-нибудь планы на вечер? — спросил Гас.

— У меня есть два дня, чтобы отдохнуть, — заметила Скайлер. — Завтра у меня интервью на радио. В среду я еду в _Du Mont Verlag_. Встречаюсь с переводчиком. Отдых — это когда планов нет вообще. Никаких.

— Я не совсем согласен с тобой, — Гас легко улыбнулся. — Но я просто хотел сказать, что мы могли бы поужинать где-нибудь.

Он чуть помедлил.

— Отметить твой договор с _Du Mont Verlag_ , например.

— Можно, — Скайлер улыбнулась в ответ. — Хотя договор еще не гарантирует того, что этот роман будет хорошо продаваться.

— Будет, — уверенно сказал Гас. — И я рад, что ты его закончила. Это очень хорошая книга.


End file.
